case_clicker_robloxfandomcom-20200215-history
Game mechanics
Listed below are the game mechanics for Case Clicker. This article includes all current and removed features, upgrades, currencies, and events. Features Cases Please see the respective article here. Item Rarity Information Board The Item Rarity Information Board is a board in Case Clicker which displays up-to-date information on what the minimum and maximum values of items are that you can get from each case. Supply Drops Please see the respective article here. Arena Please see the respective article here. A brief description of the Arena will be stated here. The Arena is a game that you fight other players in. The gears you have in Case Clicker will transfer to the arena and you can use them in there. The winner of each match will obtain a random gear, from an Epic-tier to a Mythic-tier. Missions Missions in Case Clicker involve obtaining a quantity of a specific item (with rarities varying from Uncommon to Omega), and exchanging the item(s) with an NPC for experience points. The quantity specified varies, but is based on your current level. The NPC responsible for item exchanges can be found in the wooden gazebo with the "MISSIONS" sign. Levels Please see the respective article here. A brief description of levels will be stated here. In Case Clicker, levels are a way of tracking how "experienced" a user is in-game. Users obtain experience points by opening cases and completing missions. When users obtain enough experience points, they level up, and are rewarded with gems in the process. There are titles that are given to users when they reach a certain level. Creator Codes Creator codes are a way to show support for your favorite Skilled Games YouTuber. A list of creator codes and more information can be found here. Upgrades Listed below are all of the upgrades in Case Clicker. * Better luck (allows for rarer/better tier items to be given out more frequently when opening cases) * More Case-Bux per click (applies to the clicker; increases the amount of Case-Bux given per click by an increment of 5) (capped at 1 million Case-Bux per click) * Open cases faster (by increments of .1 seconds, minimum time without game pass 2.5 secs/case.) * Bux multiplier cap (normally caps at 2x current Case-Bux amount) (DOES NOT APPLY TO AUTO CLICKER; this upgrade is for the manual click button located near the bottom left corner) Shops Featured Items Shop Please see the respective article here. The Featured Items Shop is a selection of purchasable items that change periodically. Daily items can be purchased with Case-Bux and are rotated every 24 hours, while Featured Items (Omega, Mythic, and Ultimate-tier items) can be purchased with Gems. The items are rotated every three days. Currencies Case-Bux Case-Bux is the in-game currency that you use to buy cases and items from the market. There are two ways to get this: you can click the Case-Bux button or you can open crates and sell the items for (almost all the time) a profit. Gems Gems are a form of in-game currency. They can be gained from supply drops, leveling up, and purchasing them through Robux. They can be used to purchase in-game perks, or they can be used to exchange for instant Case-Bux. If you own the VIP game pass, upgrades have a 10% discount. Limited-Time Currencies Candy Candy is an in-game currency used to purchase items that are available in the Halloween Shop. These can be found randomly in cases by a 1% chance, however they can alternatively be obtained through exchanging Gems at a rate of 1 Gem for 1 Candy. This form of currency (along with the Halloween Shop) will be removed on November 1, 2019. Games Games available to Case Clicker players include the Jackpot, Coin Flip, and Crash. Jackpot Jackpot involves players adding items to a pool. Based on the value of items added, the jackpot automatically decides a percentage per player. The jackpot system then decides a winner based on the percentages each participating player has. The greater your percentage, the more likely you'll win. The Jackpot has been known for its notorious 'snipers' (there have been systems implemented recently that will reduce the chance this will affect other Jackpot players), which add items at the last minute to make other players lose. When you factor in the glitches, you can say that this is the easiest way to lose RAP. As of the 10/1/19 update (Halloween 2019 update), a 1% fee is applied to all Jackpot wins. Coin Flip Coin Flip involves placing a bet (Case-Bux) of your choice. Once you place your bet, the system decides "heads" or "tails". If you get heads, you get double the amount. If you get tails, you lose your bet. Crash Crash involves placing a bet of Case-Bux and waiting afterwards. The longer you wait, the more valuable your multiplier is. The way this works is that when you place a bet, your winnings are decided based on the multiplier, and the system uses nm (n = your bet, m = multiplier) to decide your winnings. To gain profit out of this, you'll generally want to get a multiplier greater than 1. If you wait too long, it will crash, giving you nothing. Former features Events Egg Hunt Please see the respective article here. This feature has been removed from the game. The Egg Hunt was an in-game event which was available only for a week, during Easter 2019. In that game, eggs would fall around the map. There were Rare, Epic, Legendary, Omega, and Mythic-tier eggs. In the mythic eggs, you could have obtained 4 rare Exclusive-tier items that were obtainable only that way: Bombastic Bunny Ears, Druid of the Owl, Spring Bloom Shades, and the Spring Bunny. Category:Game mechanics